Jennifer
Short Bio Jennifer is the daughter of Trigon and the one of the Seven Deadly Sins. She is the immortal embodiment of Lust and a member of the Young Injustice. Early Life Jennifer's childhood was difficult. She grew up mostly locked in the pits of Hell, and could only come into Earth's realm for 3 days or she would turn to dust. She thought it was unfair that her sister, Raven got to be half-mortal, but she didn't have a choice. Jennifer might be a demon, but she wants to be mortal. When she turned 18 she stopped growing, and now she appears the same, even though she's an adult. In Blackest Day After Nekron destroyed the Lanterns, the Entity sent out five rings with the exception of Love and Anger. The Hope ring found her way to Jennifer because of how much she wanted to get away from her father. She joined the team and helped defeat Nekron, she was then lifted from the 3-day curse and was able to stay in the surface world. Darkest of Days Jennifer's mortal body died after being ambushed by Brainiac's ship, and her soul got sent back to Hell. Trigon captured her soul and locked her in prison for 2 years. When Trigon was ready to come out of Hell, he used Jennifer and her siblings' souls to open a portal to cross into Earth realm. Trigon lost, and Jennifer's soul was once again freed, and she was reunited with an even bigger team. Powers and Abilities Demon Physiology: Jennifer is a full-fledged demon, but she can choose a mortal body or demon body to stay in. * Immortality: 'Jennifer is the embodiment of Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. She's a high-level demon. Her mortal body can die, but her soul will just be sent back down to hell. * 'Transformation * Shape-Shifting: Not only can Jennifer assume a demon and human body, but she can also change her face to anyone she pleases. Telekinesis: 'Jennifer can move any object or person with just her mind. 'Telepathy: 'Jennifer can also use her mind to communicate or link her mind with someone else's, to see what they see or feel what they feel. * 'Mind Control: 'Jennifer does not have direct power over the mind, but she can see what they desire. * 'Empathy: 'Jennifer can feel any animal, human, or extra-terrestrials' feelings and thoughts. This gives her the powers to feel their presence, or fully interpret how they are feeling. 'Astral Projection: Jennifer has the ability to separate her soul from her body and travel through various dimensions or spiritual realms. * Teleportation: She is also able to create portals and travel between dimensions. * Dimensional Travel [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Nightmare_Manipulation Nightmare Inducement:] Jennifer is often known as the Succubus Queen. She is able to enter and induce nightmares. * Dream Walking: Jennifer is able to walk through nightmares and dreams of others. Flight: 'Jennifer has the power to make herself levitate. 'Lust Magic: Since she is the embodiment of Lust, Jennifer has various powers that involve Lust. * Fulfillment Manifestation: 'Jennifer can identify what someone is lusting after, and make a physical manifestation of it. * 'Lust Inducement: 'Jennifer can also replace Love and Lust, or make someone lustful. * 'Desire Manifestation: 'An alternate form of wish-granting, Jennifer can give anyone what they desire. * 'Lust Demon Manifestation: 'Jennifer can conjure lust demons to do her bidding. For example, an incubus or succubus. 'Umbrakinesis: 'Jennifer has the magical power of shadow manipulation. She can manipulate, construct, or shape darkness. This gives her a wide range of power; she could cloud everything with shadows, making it do whatever she wants it to. * '''Shadow Power Blasts: '''Jennifer can send out a powerful, black, blast of energy, however big or small she wants it to be. * 'Umbrakinetic Constructs: '''Jennifer has the power to make shadows and darkness into whatever she wants. '''Hope Empowerment(formerly): Jennifer was rewarded the Blue Hope Lantern Ring, and got the powers of Hope. She was able to amplify the hopes and dreams of others and manipulate them. She also got a multitude of other powers. Weaknesses Self-Confidence: Jennifer is very powerful, however, she lacks self-confidence. She doesn't believe that the powers she possesses hold any purpose of bringing anything useful. She also believes that since she is a demon, she can't be a force for good, so she if constantly battling within herself to not become evil. Dream Catchers: Dream catchers are an ancient way of trapping nightmares. Jennifer isn't able to conjure demons, walk through dreams, or induce nightmares if someone sleeps under a dream catcher. She isn't able to touch one without her hands freezing.